This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Synthesis of four lipid A derivatives (100 ug each). N. meningitidis lipid A, E.coli lipid A with short lipids, S tymphimurium lipid A with short lipids, and S. typhimurium lipid A with short lipids and no phosphate at 1-position